Fragment
by gomaokami
Summary: Just some pieces of heartwarming romance story of Characters from FFIX. Many pairing(s) inside.
1. Zidane and Dagger

Chapter 1 : Zidane & Dagger

"You never told me how you survive"

It was a fine day on Alexandria, a perfect day to take full-day-rest after doing a lot of royal jobs in this palace. Being a Queen is not that easy, everyone knows that. Lots of people from another kingdom coming and going to/from Alexandria to do some business. Of course, by being a Queen, Garnet Til Alexandros must be able to manage that. This is a very hard job for an 18 years old girl, but with the help of many people(s) (Doctor Tot, Regent Cid, etc.) and by some knowledges about royal throne she got when she was child, Garnet can overcome it all.

"Heh? I've told you right? I just want to come home with you. So, I sang our song. And.. Tada here I am sitting next to you"

"That's a very terrible joke, Zidane. For the love of god can you be serious for one time!"

There is no meeting agenda for today, and fortunately, there is no important person to make appointment to see the Queen today. Garnet found this is the golden opportunity for her to rest her brain and sightseeing the Continent from her chair throne, of course, with Zidane.

"Oh come on Dagger, after I comeback we barely talk in private like this. You've beenbusy with that hell boring royal job. Let's talk about something else.. umm.. like that rusty Steiner never change his armor even after our journey.. I think"

"That is the main reason why I invite you to come here, Zidane. You never told me the truth. I demand you to tell me your story from when we left you behind until you magically appeared from Prima Vista's stage, not to talk about Steiner's armor!"

Garnet found this golden opportunity to talk about Zidane's life after he chose to save Kuja. On the contrary with Zidane he found that this is the chance for both of them for joking around and enjoying their free time between their busy times.

"Hey Dagger! Look! Those clouds looks like Vivi without his hat!"

"Be serious Zidane! Beside we never had a chance to see Vivi without his hat, how could you imagine that with the clouds!"

"he he nice point Dagger"

"Zidane!"

"Alright alright, I'm sorry okay"

Garnet did not angry, actually. She get used to Zidane's behavior about never be serious except the time when he must help someone in trouble.

"So, what the missing point do you want to know?"

"That is not missing point but ALL THE POINTS!"

"Calm down, woman. So, where do we start.."

"After Hilda Garde 3 headed back and leaving you behind in front of Iifa Tree. Just after we left we saw the root of Iifa tree crawling up the surface. We saw you.." Garnet swallowed her saliva, showing her doubt "We saw you ran to the center of Iifa Tree. At that time, we thought you could not survive"

"hehe, I'm stronger than you all can imagine"

"What happen after that, Zidane?"

"Well, I met Kuja. He is about to stop, tired.. full of scars.. and bloods. For the first time, I felt pity for him. He is the one who help us to defeat Necron and he is also the one who brought us back to outside of Iifa Tree. I felt it.. I felt his sincere strength, strength that help us in the Hell of Despair. Did you feel it too, Dagger?"

"Zidane.."

"It is not fair for him. He realized his failure just about he was about to stop! He is not yet pay for all the deeds he has done!" Zidane clenched his fist.

Garnet hold his hand. She knows exactly how he feel. Just like her mother case, she knows how it feel when the bad people –the one who you care for- is died.

"Just when the moment a bunch of Iifa Tree's roots came to us. He stopped."

A moment of silence past. Garnet did not speak, he gave Zidane time to contemplate his own story

"After that I did not know what to do. I stuck at Iifa Tree, no food, no water, just my big brother's dead body lied beside me. Believe me, Dagger. That was the most desperate moment I ever felt in my life. The second one is when I just found out I'm an empty vessel of course"

"Zidane.."

"When I'm about to give up, I remember you, Dagger. I suddenly remember the song you always sang during our journey. I sang it, loudly, with tears came out of my eyes"This time, Dagger could not give any comment. She is shaking, she cannot imagine the pain that Zidane has been through while in Iifa Tree.

"While singing your song, I also prayed for you all. For Vivi, Steiner, Eiko, Freya, Amarant, Quina, Tantalus guys, Beatrix and especially for you, Dagger. I even prayed that you can find a man better than me to protect you, hehe"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey! I lost hope okay! Back then I'm ready to stop anytime"

Garnet sighed "Please continue, Zidane"

"After that I did not know what happen to me. When I woke up I realize I'm at Tantalus Hideout, with everyone else slept on the floor"

"You were at Lindblum?! Why Uncle Cid and Eiko did not tell me?!"

"Actually, Eiko did not know that I was at Lindblum, Regent Cid did not find a way to tell her in a nice way. Well, at first they think I'm died, and they chose to tell the world in next morning."

"…..and you woke up in the morning"

"Yup"

Garnet sighed, and she asked once more to Zidane "Why didn't you tell me that you are alive, Zidane?"

"Because… I want to surprise you"

"You know I'm not satisfied with that reason!"

"But that's the truth. When I knew that Tantalus will perform back "I Want To Be Your Canary" in Alexandria, I chose to give a nice additional scene in the end of the play. And you already know that, the scene is when I showed myself in front of you – in front of people of Alexandria"

"…..in front of the world"

The wind blows their face and made their hair messier than usual. No one spoke, and no one intends to start the next conversation. Some thoughts dance inside their brain, but neither Zidane nor Dagger chose to express their thoughts.

Several minutes has been away. Garnet put his head in Zidane's shoulder, Zidane did not protest, he let Garnet to 'lend' his shoulder. Their position indicates that they are comfortable with each other. Garnet closed her eyes, until Zidane start the conversation.

"Why did not you ask how Tantalus guys know where my position in Iifa Tree?"

"Because I thought you don't know about that, or you do?"

Zidane nodded "Blank told me. When they know that I left behind in Iifa tree, they tried to track my location with Mikoto's help. You know Mikoto had abilities to sense the existence of Genomes, right?"

"Yeah.."

"But her abilities is not good enough. Her sense is limited since she came to Gaia. If there are many obstacle blocked her way, her ability is reduced"

"Then why could they find you?"

"It's because they heard me singing"

"…"

"Your song helped them to find me, Dagger. It was you who helped me in the first place. Like I said in first time, I could survive because I sang your song.."

".. our song"

They smile to each other. Knowing that there will be no barrier block their way, their lips touch in a very nice way. Only the flying birds which witnessed their first kiss, as well their official love recognition.

"I love you, Dagger"

"You are not flirting me like our past journey, right?"

"No! I'm serious this time!"

Garnet blushed, and smiled. She could not bear to say,

"I love you too, Zidane"

Garnet continued her speak "Promise me one thing… please don't leave me again"

"I promise, Your Highness"

* * *

AN:

Hello all !

Thank you so much for reading this fanfic ! I'm not going to put this into Completed status because I plan to create another stories with different character. I hope I have enough commitment to complete this fanfic hehe. Btw, this fanfic will be one story per one chapter with different character (you get it?).

This is my very first fanfiction, So if you want to review/critic this story I would appreciate it!

Thank you everyone! hope you have a good day!


	2. Vivi and Eiko

Chapter 2: Vivi & Eiko

"You go first"

"B-But you always told me Lady's first"

"That words not applied in this case, what if I fall down or I break my bones!?"

"B-But you always told me that you're strong"

"What if I hurt so much so I can't continue our Journey!?"

"B-But you always told me…"

"BAAAAAAHHHHHHH I'm sick of you, that's a no way to treat a Lady!"

2 Humans, 2 Summoners, 1 Dragoon, 1 Qu, 1 Black Mage and 1 Genome are on their quest to defeat Kuja. They were trying to find a way to break the seal to another world. They went to Ipsen's Castle and knowing they need to go to 4 shrines to break it. Several things has happened in Ipsen's Castle, and their leader, Zidane, realize that they need to rest a little bit.

They decided to go to Chocobo's Forest. Riding a Chocobo in the Mist Continent -free of mist- will be a good idea considering the sky is very clear now. However, not all the team decided to take a rest on there. Garnet and Steiner decided to take a look at Alexandria, Freya decided to check Burmecia re-building process, Quina decided to catch another frogs at Marsh and Amarant decided to go sleep on the Airship. That left Zidane, Eiko and Vivi to go to Chocobo's Forest.

This is the first time Vivi and Eiko ride a Chocobo. They are afraid –of course-, because Chocobo seems so big in their point of view. The good point is, Mene always guarding Chocobo's Forest.

"You don't have to be afraid, kupo. Chocobos live in this forest are tamed, kupo"

"Y-You're sure?" Vivi asked hesitantly.

"I'm 100% sure, kupo. Look! Your friend is coming with his Chocobo, kupo!"

Mene is right, Zidane came with his Chocobo which is now in a gold color. Zidane did not come empty-handed, he brought a big white bag –looks like a Santa Claus's sack- with no one know the contents of the bag, except himself and maybe his Chocobo.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late" Zidane apologized because he said he will not be away for too long, but in fact he was gone for more than 2 hours.

"What's taking you for so long, Zidane?! I'm bored to death and Vivi is a coward for fear of riding a Chocobo!"

"B-But you're afraid too, Eiko"

"I'm NOT afraid! I just let you ride it first!"

"B-But you're…."

"Oh shut up, will ya?!"

"Hey hey, calm down both of you. Why aren't you asking what stuff I just brought?"

Zidane seems so cheerful, his smile did not off from his face. Zidane took out several stuffs from his bag. There are some new robes for mage in the party, some new clothes for Zidane, new Knuckle for Amarant, a Whale Whisker for Garnet, and a bunch of Ethers and Hi-potions. How he got his stuff brought curiosity to Eiko.

"Where did you get all this stuff, Zidane? You're not stealing, are you?!"

"No Eiko, This is called 'Chocobo Hot & Cold', one of method to find some treasures lied all over the world. Actually this is one of Tantalus's ways to find some treasures. It is cool, right?"

Zidane answered Eiko's question while Eiko and Vivi happily examined their new robes. They did not comment, they were too excited with their new robe. They were jumping and running around like a little kid who just got present from their dad. Suddenly, Eiko ran into Zidane with rush.

"Zidane, can we search some treasure too?" Asked Eiko. She seems interested into Chocobo Hot & Cold.

"Yeah you can, Eiko, but first you have to learn how to ride a Chocobo"

"…."

"…."

Vivi and Eiko did not speak. They remember just a moment ago they were afraid of riding a Chocobo

"Vivi will learn it! I just have to sit behind him!"

"Wha-What?!" Vivi seems disagreed with Eiko's Idea

"What? You dare to argue with me?!"

"I-I doubt that Chocobo allow two people riding itself, E-Eiko"

"Vivi is right, kupo! Although you two still kids, Chocobo does not like if 2 peoples ride on its back, kupo!"

"See? I-I guess you have no option left beside learn it with me, Eiko"

Eiko grumbled, she could not do anything except accepting reality that she had to learn riding a Chocobo. Zidane sighed, he became wondering why he brought these two little kids into a deadly journey.

* * *

They went outside of Chocobo's forest, exactly on Kind Ed Plains. Zidane rode his Choco, Vivi and Eiko rode their new Chocobo respectively.

"Hey! It is not difficult as I thought" Said Eiko arrogantly.

"This is just beginning, Eiko. You still need to learn it when it's running, crossing the sea and….."

Zidane's words were cut off because he saw Vivi falling down from his Chocobo. No one knows whether this is a coincidence or not that Vivi chose Chocobo who has a behavior just exactly same as him.

"You okay, Vivi?" asked Zidane, showing his sympathy.

"U-Um.. I'm okay"

"Why you have to fall down for every second, Vivi?! It's a good thing we are here with you"

Eiko immediately helped Vivi to stand up. Zidane surprised with Eiko's reaction. It is unbelievable that they just had a fight with each other.

One hour has passed. Vivi and Eiko has just been able to control their Chocobo's moves. Vivi and his Chocobo tripped for more than 5 times during their training. It is either his Chocobo tripped itself or Vivi suddenly lost his balance. Every time Vivi tripped, Eiko is there helping him accompanied by her complaint.

Another peace minutes has passed, Zidane decided to show off his Chocobo. He searched for a forest, so his Chocobo could fly.

"Hey guys, look here!"

When Choco started to fly,

"OMG ZIDANE! Your Chocobo is flying!" Eiko looks so excited

"Z-Zidane, how can you do that?" curiosity fled over Vivi.

"Hehe, this is a well-raised Chocobo guys, Choco has learn many abilities and this is one of them"

"Z-Zidane, do you think my Chocobo can do that too?"

"Err.. I don't know about that, Vivi. Even my chocobo got this abilities recently"

"K-Kweh!" Vivi's chocobo seems angry because Zidane feels like underestimated him.

One of all points Vivi got during his adventure with Zidane is always do your best and be confident in doing something. Vivi felt during his training with Chocobo he always became a loser, the one who never done anything good and depending on others. This time he wanted to show off his ability. He wanted to show that there is something he can do well. He wanted to show it to Zidane, and of course, to Eiko.

"Let's try it, Bobby Corwen!" Vivi demanded confidently.

"U-Uh…?" Now it is a good time for Zidane to show his doubt.

"Since when you named it Bobby Corwen?" Eiko questioned out of topic.

"KW-KWEEEH" Even Vivi's Chocobo looks so confident

Vivi immediately rode his Chocobo and walk (slowly) to the forest. When arrived, his Chocobo started to flap its wings. His Chocobo showed no sign of giving up, so was Vivi, he did not stop _cheerleader-ing_ his Chocobo.

After 15 minutes, there was no slight of movement has been made, even an inch.

"Vivi, sorry to disappoint you, but I think your Chocobo cannot fly yet"

"Yeah Vivi, your chocobo seems so…"

In the middle of Eiko's words, suddenly, or in a correct words, magically, Vivi's Chocobo's legs not in a ground.

"..tired"

Eiko continued her words.

Vivi made it, his Chocobo made it. Now he did not need to use airship anymore. He can go to anywhere places he wants, in any latitude, in any longitude.

That was he think a moment ago. Until he realized that the distance between Chocobo's legs and ground is just 5 cm, no more. Suddenly, his Chocobo lost its balance. His chocobo started to 'fly' irregularly.

"VI-VIVI!" Zidane started to panic when he realized Vivi's Chocobo headed to streamside.

Zidane knew he was too late when Vivi and his Chocobo already on the river, wet and dirty. Zidane ran into the place where Vivi fell down.

"Zi-Zidane, I-I failed again" Vivi couldn't hide his sadness.

"Vivi.. Listen.."

"What do you think you are doing?!"

Suddenly, Eiko came cutting off Zidane's words. She came with a fabric looks like a rag. Eiko gave it to Vivi and his Chocobo for cleaning some muds all over their body.

"Listen, Vivi, you can be confident as high as you want, but one thing, you should know you limitation. If you want your Chocobo to fly high, it cannot be happen instantly. Both of you should exercise more. You cannot demand a baby to do math works, it all needs processes" said Eiko, wisely.

Eiko held Vivi's hand, helping him to reach the ground.

"Let's work together until our Chocobo is better than Zidane's"

"S-Sure!" Vivi looks so much better now.

Zidane couldn't believe of what he just saw. He couldn't believe of Vivi's sudden determination. It made Zidane recall his memory when first met him, Vivi is just a cowardly little boy, and afraid to show his strength. Now, look at him. Same as Eiko, he couldn't believe that she can be a wise person like that. Zidane couldn't help to admire those kids maturity, maybe this deadly journey bring advantages for both of them.

Zidane's admiration to Vivi and Eiko stopped when he realized the rag which Vivi used to clean his body.

"U-Um, E-Eiko, you did not take this rag from my bag, right?"

It is a brand new clothes Zidane just got during Chocobo's Hot & Cold.

* * *

They realized their time is over when Garnet and Freya came to their place, picking them up. At first, Vivi and Eiko refused, they are not quite satisfied riding a chocobo. They just rode a small yellow chocobo which only can walk slowly and gracefully. But, with maternal magic possessed by Garnet and Freya, Vivi and Eiko agreed and decided to return to Airship.

Vivi stop his movement, Eiko walked in front of him. There's something Vivi couldn't describe when he saw Eiko's back. He felt like, he is safe, he has a home and he has someone who will fill his life. While Vivi thought about Eiko, Eiko did the same. Eiko knows, with him, she will not be alone anymore.

Thinking of Vivi, Eiko realized Vivi was not by her side. She looked behind in order to find him.

"You're not going?"

"N-No, of course I'm going"

"Then don't leave my side, Okay!"

"O-Okay. Thanks"

Zidane saw them from a far. He just hope that their friendship last forever, even Vivi had a short life span.

AN:

Well actually I cannot write a romance section between those two. You know, they are too young to experience romantic thing XD. So I decided to create their relationship more like 'friendship'.

Btw, thanks for reading this story. Stay tune for the next update


End file.
